How times have changed
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: An after the wedding story. Six months after the wedding that changed everything, how is life on the little island? How are Donna and Sam, and Sophie and Sky adjusting to their new lives?
1. Six Months

If there was one thing that Donna heard learnt recently, it was that it is amazing how much can change in a seemingly short about of time. Before everything changed, she had been a single mother, independently raising her daughter and living her life plodding from day to day as she managed her small island traverna alone. Now, she was married to the man who had always been the love of her life, and they were running the growing traverna together, all whilst her daughter Sophie was off having the adventure of a lifetime with her fiancée Sky. Donna could never have imagined that it was all going to end up like this. She had always held this lingering fear that she was going to be left all alone when Sophie grew up, a fear that only grew tenfold when she heard the words 'Mom I'm getting married' come out of Sophie's mouth. For all the years before that moment, it had always been just her and Sophie, and then suddenly there was this new person. Sky, the young man who had become just an important part of Sophie's world and even though Donna had to admit that he was good for her daughter and could see that he absolutely adored her, she couldn't shake the thought that he was there to take Sophie away from her. And that was a thought that terrified her to her very core.

What she didn't see coming was the very unexpected and somewhat ironic twist. The event that she had feared would destroy her, Sophie's wedding day, turned out to be the event that would change her life forever. Three ex-lovers, one daughter and a wedding that turned into her ceremony rather than Sophie and Sky's. It was a whirlwind of one surprising moment after another. She had been stood there, watching Sam, Bill and Harry agree that they were all happy to share the role of Sophie's father. Then the young couple of lovebirds decided that it wasn't the right time for them to be getting married, they had their whole lives ahead of them and a world just waiting to be explored beyond the reach of the island. In that moment, Donna could have sworn that her heart was breaking at the idea of her precious Sophie leaving the little island and leaving her all alone, but then, there was Sam asking her to marry him. She had been shocked and terrified at the idea of it all, marrying a man that she had told she never wanted to see him again some twenty-one years ago, but that didn't seem to matter now. He was standing there before her, such hope and love in his eyes, and with a simple glance Donna could see Sophie watching her. She was stood, loved and protected in Sky's arms, a smile on her face and Donna knew that she wanted this for her mother and that it was the right thing to do. So, it was a yes, and it was one of the best things that she had ever done.

From one of the best things she had ever done to one of the worst things she had ever had to do, in the space of a few short hours. Standing on the jetty in the moonlight, Donna had to say goodbye to her little girl. But, of course, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Sophie was twenty years old, in a perfect and loving relationship, and was ready to see the world that had always seemed so far away. Donna had hugged her tightly, planting kisses on her head and weaving her fingers through the tresses of long blonde hair. She had been the one to hold and support this girl for twenty years, ever since she was that tiny baby placed into her arms, and here she was passing her to someone new. But at least, she thought, she was passing Sophie to Sky. The young man had come from the chaos of working on London's stock exchange for a holiday a couple of years ago, and had never left. Donna had heard him say many a time that he couldn't go back because he couldn't possibly leave his world behind. Sophie was his world and Donna could see it in every ounce of his being. The gentle touches and kisses to her forehead, and the way in which he looked at Sophie as if she was the most precious thing in the universe. Nevertheless, as Donna hugged him and watched him take Sophie's hand in his, she told him that he had better look after her if he knew what was good for him. There would be hell to pay if he ever hurt her baby. As she stood there on the jetty, watching the little boat sail away towards the mainland, drifting over the moonlit waters, she felt heartbroken at the realisation that she wasn't going to see her daughter's beautiful face every day every day as she had for the last twenty years, Donna looked back and saw Sam standing there, ready to be the one to support her.

That was six months ago, and now, every morning she woke and she was so happy to see Sam there. She had never thought that she would be married, let alone to him. The idea that he had always loved her was amazing yet come with the regret that she knew that it could have happened a lot sooner. He had come back all those years ago, only to find the news that she was off with some other guy, and those were twenty years that they could never get back as a couple. But at least, they were together now and had so much ahead of them. The traverna had been his idea in the first place, a small hotel on an idyllic little island, an escape to paradise. She had built it in the way that she could afford at the time, and now with Sam's help, it was growing. New rooms and a new bar, all perfect to attract more visitors. And it seemed to be working. Down by the beach, the traverna's reach was also growing, with the work on the floating casino nearing completion. The idea of a casino on the sea had been Sky's idea, a draw to bring in rich customers and in turn bring them to the island and the hotel. Pepper and Eddie, despite neither being the brains of the operation, had worked hard on the part to get it into working order, and it was nearly ready for its maiden voyage.

And as much as she loved her life now, it couldn't possibly be completely perfect without Sophie there. Donna would be working around the hotel and think for a moment that she would turn and see Sophie there, smiling and being her normal happy go lucky self, ready to brighten Donna's day. But, of course, Sophie wasn't there. She was exploring the world with Sky. Sure, there had been phone calls occasionally when the time differences allowed and postcards for many amazing places, Bali, Italy, America, Australia, but really the only place Donna wanted Sophie to be was at home with her. She knew that she was being selfish, wishing her daughter home when she was having the time of her life, but she couldn't help it. She had never gone this long without seeing her, without holding her, but it was beginning to tear her apart. When Sky had first come into the picture, there had been a horrible realisation that he could take Sophie back to London with him and Donna would maybe not see her again. But he stayed on the island and there was not even a mention of the possibility of going to England, much to her relief. And as much as Donna knew that this adventure was what both Sophie and Sky really wanted, Donna's heart strings couldn't stretch that far.

Also, in some strange way, Donna missed Sky and that was something she had never thought possible. When he first came to the island, he had been a guest, but when he kept extending his stay by just a few more weeks, Donna knew what was coming. She had seen them together, Sophie and Sky, and really Donna had to admit that they had always fitted together, made for each other. Within a few months of first arriving, Sky was working at the hotel and staying in the small staff boarding house with Pepper and Eddie. He became part of the team and Donna couldn't fault his work. But, of course, she could see that he wasn't there for the work or for the hotel, he was there for Sophie. Stolen kisses and evenings spent taking moonlit strolls on the beach, young love at its finest. Eighteen months later and there was a ring on Sophie's finger and Donna had to accept that Sky was now more than a worker, he was part of the family that was always going to be there. Donna found herself missing seeing him around the hotel and seeing him and Sophie together. The sight of young love was always enough to lift her heart and make her smile.

Six months later and she wasn't sure how much longer her heart could take it.


	2. The birthday

Vividly coloured wrapping paper lay abandoned in piles scattered around, it's important job of concealing gifts completed, birthday cards covered the mantelpiece, filled with kind messages of well wishes and love, and drinks were being enjoyed as friendly chat was idly made. Donna's birthday had come full of surprises, Sam spoiling her rotten with far too many unnecessary gifts and the arrival of friends and those she considered to be family. Tanya and Rosie filled her day with laughter. Bill and Harry entertained the gathered group with stories of days that seemed so long ago. Ali and Lisa brought her an element of joy, reminding her of the wonder of youth that she felt she was leaving behind her as she got another year older. All wonderful puzzle pieces falling neatly into place to create a perfect image. But, under her happy and carefree exterior, Donna was keeping a firm hold on a hidden and unforgettable sadness. Her perfect puzzle was missing two very important pieces, the two centre pieces desperately needed to complete the picture.

Sophie and Sky.

Stacked between the birthday cards decorating the mantelpiece, standing out like a sore thumb in between the pastel toned images of cakes, gifts and flowers, was a brightly coloured postcard depicting the chaotic city scape of New York. On the back, scrawled in Sophie's neat handwriting, were the words that Donna clung to, like a lifebuoy keeping her afloat on a turbulent sea.

Dear Mom,

As amazing as it is here in New York, we wish that we could be back on our little island for your birthday, this is the first time that we haven't been together to celebrate. But don't worry, I'll call on the day, I promise. And, of course, we will bring you a birthday present when we come home. I promise that it won't be much longer, the further we travel from home, the harder it is to be away. Happy birthday mom, love you to the moon and back.

Donna couldn't help but keep checking the time, trying to think of the time difference separating herself from them. The phone had not rung all day, no sign of the promised phone call from her precious Sophie. Nevertheless, Donna held tightly onto that one sentence. 'I promise that it won't be much longer, the further we travel from home, the harder it is to be away'. The words mirrored how Donna felt. As Sophie and Sky travelled further away from the little island, her heartstrings struggled to stretch, trying to keep a hold of them and slowly pull them back home. But those words seemed to suggest that maybe, just maybe, she might get to see them again soon, to hold them close and tell them just how much she had missed them. Her two missing puzzle pieces.

Sam moving to stand from his seated position beside her brought Donna out of her thoughts and back into the room. He stood and smiled, a cheeky glint in his dark eyes. "Right, I believe that this is as good a time as any to present you with your last and most important birthday gift" he said.

"Sam" Donna started, shaking her head. "You already gave me far too many gifts, you've spoiled me, I don't need anything else"

He smiled "Donna, believe me, as much as you may have been trying to hide it all inside, I know how much you need this present" He said "It's going to make you very happy, I promise"

She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about. What present could she possibly need that badly? He shot her one of his signature handsome smiles before leaving the room, leaving everyone in it relatively confused and interested to see what this last gift could possibly be. A strange feeling of suspense filled the room as Donna waited, but it wasn't long before she heard footsteps, signalling Sam's return to the room. "Close your eyes, Donna" He said. "You won't want to spoil the surprise"

She did what she was told, closing her eyes as she stifled a giddy laugh that had built inside her with the excitement she couldn't help but feel. As much as she was adamant that Sam had already given her enough, she still loved surprises. She felt Sam's hands on her upper arms as he turned her around in the direction of her gift and could hear the excited whispers filling the room. A gentle kiss was pressed onto her forehead as she heard Sam say "Okay and open your eyes"

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in shock. There, stood before her, were Sophie and Sky. Her perfect picture was finally complete. "Surprise Mom" Sophie said, a huge smile on her beautiful face. "Happy Birthday"

Donna rushed forward, instantly taking her daughter into her arms and holding her close. It was a warmth that had been missing from her life for far too long. "Oh my sweet baby" She said, her word's somewhat lost as she placed kiss after kiss on Sophie's head as she stroked her hair. "I missed you so much Soph"

"I missed you too mom" Sophie smiled, stepping back from the hug. Donna took that moment to really look at her daughter. In seven months, she had grown up. Her eyes seemed to carry a different light, the wonders of the world she had discovered beyond the island captured in those blue orbs. She stood taller, glowing with a confidence that could have only come with finally finding her independence. Sky, also, seemed to have grown up from boy in love whilst his heart yearned for adventure, to a young man there to look after the young woman he loved with every part of his soul. Donna could see it in his eyes, in his automatic movement to place his arm around Sophie as she moved back from the hug and in the way, he pressed a loving kiss on her forehead as she paused for a moment to meet his gaze. The pair were a sight to behold, and Donna couldn't be happier to see them.

"I can't believe you are here" Donna smiled hugging Sophie once more then hugging Sky. "And Sam, you little sneak, how could you keep this a secret?"

Sam laughed "We wanted to surprise you, and you should have seen the look on your face" He smiled. "I picked them up from the airport late last night, and they've been in the boarding house since"

"I'm so happy that you are home, it just hasn't been the same without you here" She said. "How long have you had this whole surprise planned?"

"A little while" Sophie smiled. "I wrote that postcard knowing that we were going to be home in time for today"

Donna shook her head, taking her daughter's hand. "My baby is home" She smiled "And sweetheart, you look so happy"

Sophie grinned, a soft smile full of the joy that only came from being in love. She looked at Sky and nodded before looking around the room. Everyone she cared about was there. All of her life, her family had been just her and her room and as great as that had been, this new much larger family was all she had ever dreamed of. She had her mom, now happily married to Sam, a father figure that had always been missing from her life. And Bill and Harry, more paternal love. Tanya and Rosie were her wonderfully crazy 'aunts' who she completely adored and Ali and Lisa were the greatest friends ever. And she had Sky, the love of her life. She couldn't put into words how much she loved him, everything about him was perfect and she couldn't possibly be without him. "I am happy mom" She smiled. "I've never been this happy before".


End file.
